the_pack_of_broken_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JokesteRJackaL/just a smol story ting
Warning: High Cringe |-| Chapter 1 = As Jackie finished changing into her uniform, she head for the alabaster door, she heard a voice call for her. "Where do you think you're going..?" A feminine voice called. Turning around, she could see that is were roommate, Aly. However, as she didn't pay much attention, she finally realized Aly was secretly flirting with her, while glaring. "Uh... School...? With you...?" She sarcastically told her, with a innocent smile on her face. Suddenly, Aly slammed the door with her hand, not letting her escape, staring down at her partner. She then picked her up within her arms, and dropped her onto the front room's sofa. "You are not going to school today, I will inform them that you are ill." As she said that, she had called Jackie's school, and informed them. Jackie's emerald visionaries widened the whole time, and dug her cranium into her lap, a bright crimson spreading across her cheeks. Finishing the phone call, she turned her attention to Jackie, and sat next to her, putting her left arm around the back of her neck, and fiddled with her ginger hair, twirling it with her fingers. "Aly, why did you stop me from going to school? My attendance is going to lower, and, please be hones-" "Because I want to spend time with you, interact." She stopped her from speaking by putting her cold finger on her mouth, and smirked. Leaning her face closer towards Jackie's, but stopped an inch away from their's touching. Still smirking, her azure optics closed, and Aly didn't move an inch. "Uh... Bu-" Before she could finish her worry, Aly had touched her pale mouth, with her's. The two stared at eachother. Jackie blushing excessively, ran upstairs, and hid under her blanket, on her cleanse bed. She heard the steps of her roommate thunder throughout the house, it made her heart beat, fear inside her. As she heard her enter, she tried to escape past her, but she could not. She was grasped by both her hands, and pinned to the unshorn wall. "Jackie, I said I wanted to interact." She reminded her, and Jackie immediately knew what she meant. She then pulled away, backed against her window, and waves her arms in front of her, trying to stop her coming to her. As she was quite diminutive, it only brushed Aly's stomach, and Aly grasped her hands again, not letting her away. Once again, she picked her up, and dropped her onto the bed. She sat next to her and started kissing her pale cheek, quietly patting her short, but cleanse hair. "You are so cute." Stated Aly, boldly. Jackie pulled away, and tried to run out of the room, but once again, Aly shut the door. However, this time, she locked it, and threw her onto the bed. She locked onto her, so she could not escape. Picking her up, Aly sat down on the bed, and put Jackie, sideways, onto her lap. |-| Chapter 2 = Hours past, the the partners had played some board games, been on social media, spoke, and interacted. Jackie decided to change clothes, as she was extremely hot, she changed into her pajamas. "Hey, Aly! Don't come into my room! I am changing" She warned her, wanting to make sure she didn't come into her room. However, she heard the door slam open and dived under her blanket. Peeking her visionaries over the cleanse cover, she saw Aly, in a short T-Shirt, which showed off some of her abdomen, and trousers. "Just wanted to ask something." She told Jackie, putting her right hand on her waist, totally oblivious of her motions. "Uh! Well... I.. Um..." She stuttered, excessively blushing. Category:Blog posts